Toothy
Toothy is character in the Object Overload franchise. He appeared as a contestant in the 2013 and 2015 series. Character Bio Toothy is a self-obsessed premolar tooth with a high-pitched and sometimes a bit strained voice who often likes to brag about himself as awesome. He is a self-proclaimed leader of his alliance with Coney, Paper Airplane, and later Fly Swat. Appearance Toothy appears to be a premolar tooth (also known as a bicuspid), a transitional tooth that is located between the canine and molar teeth. He is white. Design Toothy's body is white, with two bumps on top of his head called a crown. He has two ligaments - stubby, pointy appendages that his legs protrude out of. His face is on the front, while he has an arm on either side. Personality Toothy is self-centered and has a huge ego (as in he is very self-confident) and is considered boastful. He is often thinking that he is better than everyone (even to claim multiple times that he is “awesome”), but in reality things don’t go the way he thought. He is also seen with a short temper, even throwing a fit all because he didn’t win the pre-teams challenge. When dizzy, Toothy can act rather ditzy. Coverage Object Overload The End of the Beginning Toothy was first seen flying with his alliance (except for Fly Swat who did not appear until Set in Stone). Paper Airplane then bumps into a tree, causing him to fall down alongside Toothy and Coney. Toothy was then pummeled into the ground by how hard he was falling. According to Coney, Toothy and the other two alliance members are trying to find Top Hat just to pull a hilarious prank on Top Hat. Masky walks over, and Toothy tells Masky that she is the one who could find Top Hat, Masky was then given a flyer by Toothy. Masky tells Toothy that Top Hat is teaching Marble and Pearly how to act proper (Top Hat's student became Dusty in the reboot). Toothy thanked Masky and then jumping on Paper Airplane, telling his alliance to go to where Top Hat is. In the challenge, when he, Boombox, and Clock are the remaining contestants, Toothy says that, since he is "the most athletic," he would win, but he was hit by a dodgeball (that was kicked by Boombox) mid-speech, causing him to fall off. A Shocking Addition Boombox had a conversation with Toothy about what happened in the previous challenge. During the team choosing, Toothy and his two alliance-mates were the second people chosen onto Boombox's team (later named Team Tune). Paper Airplane was chosen to guide while Toothy and Coney got into the maze. Unfortunately, he guided only Coney, so Boombox had to get into the maze and tell Toothy to grab onto her handle. They make it out before Clock and Popcorn, scoring Boombox's team the win. Object Overload Reboot Rostrum Rampage Toothy is seen in the reboot, asking his alliance if they were ready. Coney is, but PA wasn't too sure. Toothy then asks how the cliff dive would be a bad idea. Coney, after Fly Swat corrected her from the "pitch" thing, pushes Paper Airplane, who is carrying Toothy, off the cliff. Since Toothy wasn't attached to the rope, he fell down face-flat. Once Kite asks if the alliance was okay, Toothy, who is dizzy, reacts by saying "SHLARGEN...FARGEN..." Once PA says the cliff dive was successful, Toothy appears saying "SHLARGEN!" again. After Kite says that this was the third time in the week she gets them out of the mess, Toothy is then yelled at Fly Swat to take note of it. Pumpkin, after Kite leaves and Toothy, says that the toast is good, tries scaring them, only for Toothy and his alliance to chuckle. In the challenge, Toothy and his alliance try and knock down Snowglobe. Toothy picks Fly Swat to throw the dodgeball at him (because he said so), only to backfire by ricocheting off of Snowglobe's podium and back at Fly Swat. Toothy then yells at Coney to throw the dodgeball. At first, it dodges Snowglobe, but then, once Coney says to give it a second, it ricochets off of an empty podium and hits Snowglobe, causing him to shatter. However, Clock then tries to hinder Toothy's alliance's progress by using a robotic butterfly. After PA and Coney say how beautiful the butterfly is, Toothy then warns his alliance. The butterfly then explodes causing his alliance (but himself) to fall off and half of the podium to be destroyed. Once Toothy, Boombox and Clock are the remaining contestants of the challenge, Toothy says it is the chance to show the others what he's made of, then saying the same speech from The End of the Beginning, only to get hit by a dodgeball kicked by Boombox. While Boombox and Clock cheer for their victory in the challenge, Toothy gets a bit upset, saying that he was supposed to win. Trivia * RUNNING GAG: Toothy said that he is the most athletic and that he would win, then gets hit by a dodgeball in episodes 1 and 1r. * Toothy is Niall's previous favorite character in the Object Overload universe. * His name is similar to a character from anither internet webseries, "Happy Tree Friends." It was most likely just a coincidence, as Toothy (like other characters in Object Overload) is named after what he is. * He is easily mistaken by the fans for a girl, mainly due to his high-pitched voice. ** This problem also occurs with Boxing Glove, but Boxing Glove's problem is less likely to occur than Toothy's due to the fact that he sounds feminine despite being a male. * Toothy may actually like paddling with oars, according to In Deeper Waters. * Toothy is the only Object Overload contestant who's name starts with a T that has arms. * There was a challenge in a scrapped Object Overload episode where the goal was to get Toothy's loose tooth out of his mouth. * In "Happy No-Content Anniversary," Niall mentioned about the time where he went on an Object Overload fan wiki once, and on Toothy's page, it said that he was a weird-looking tooth. ** He had teased that the fan wiki was canon. * People think Toothy sounds like Mickey Mouse, an anthropomorphic mouse. ** However, Niall proclaimed that Toothy doesn't sound like Mickey Mouse. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Team Tune